Smart devices, including sensor devices, that communicate over network connections are becoming commonplace. With such smart devices, a user can receive information from and about the smart device on a separate user device via a network connection. For instance, while a user is away from home, the user may receive information collected by a smart device located at the user's home via his cellular phone. While smart devices can provide a user with useful information, smart devices are typically dependent on a network connection being present to enable communication between the smart device, a server system, and/or a user device. If the network connection is not available, it may not be possible for information to be sent from the smart device to a server system which can then relay information to the user device. As such, in some circumstances, a user may expect to receive information from a smart device, but such information may never be delivered due to a period of time when the network connection was not available to the smart device.